Embodiments herein generally relate to selection of print menu items using print servers and communications with limited resource devices, such as mobile devices.
Printer option menus on limited resource devices (e.g., mobile devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, tablet devices, etc.) are very limited. Additionally, mobile printing is limited to very basic menus and such menus do not show the multitude of features that modern multifunction printing devices (MFDs) can provide.
This is unlikely to change because the processing resources of such devices are limited (limited screen size, memory, processing speed, communication speed, etc.) and because of the desire to keep the end-user printing experience as simple as can be. Further, the manufacturers of such limited resource devices maintain proprietary rights to the display capabilities of such devices, which prevents printer manufacturers from displaying all printer menu options on such limited resource devices.
As a result, the myriad of enterprise print options that are available through modern multifunction printing devices (through the graphic user interfaces of the multifunction devices themselves or through graphic user interfaces of full function computers that are in communication with such multifunction devices) and are essentially unavailable to end-users of limited resource devices and administrators alike.